


(Не)прочь с тобой

by Sidemaze



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Asexual Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Apocalypse, Sex, Soldiers, Winged Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidemaze/pseuds/Sidemaze
Summary: Тони долго оттягивал добровольно-принудительное отбывание пятилетней службы в Страже Разлома, но был призван. Разумеется, как главе Старк Индастриз и техническому гению, ему было обещано, что он отслужит свой срок среди инженеров, улучшая оружие и защиту, чтобы помочь остальной части Стражи противостоять нескончаемым попыткам пришельцев-разломщиков снова вторгнуться. И он совершенно не ожидал, что его припишут к рядовым солдафонам. Или что станет — что за бред вообще! — напарником настоящего разломщика.Это же просто россказни, что разломщики едят людей. Правильно?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	(Не)прочь с тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(D)rift Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366611) by [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons), [monobuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monobuu/pseuds/monobuu), [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan). 



— Курсант _Старк!_ — рявкнул кто-то резким начальственным рыком, как из гаубицы, и — да — толстый глянцевый журнал оказался неважной защитой. Научники, инженеры и прочие военные смежники разом вымерли перед командиром отделения (Тони был без понятия, как там зовут этого военного мудака, и даже не был уверен, что "командир отделения" правильно). Он не трудился вникать в неважные для себя мелочи.

Тони закатил глаза перед инженером, с которым разговаривал, слегка взъерошил крылья, чтобы уложить их на спине поудобнее, и повернулся:

— Присутствует и отчитался, — протянул он.

— Скорее, опоздал и болтается, — отрезал вонный мудак. — Ты двадцать минут как должен быть на инструктаже в палатке А7. За это два часа наряда по кухне. А теперь живо тащи свой зад туда.

Тони обернулся на инженеров с научниками и обнаружил, что все поспешили ретироваться подальше, не горя желанием быть пойманными за беседой с проштрафившимся курсантом-мути. Выразив своё отношение долгим "пф-ф-ф!", он прошествовал мимо командира отделения, отправляясь на поиски палатки А7, куда бы её ни запрятали.

Стража Разлома — специальное подразделение, созданное для охраны шлюза между Землёй и порталом, через который десятилетия назад произошло вторжение пришельцев — была сформирована частично из добровольцев, но большей частью из всевозможных мутантов и полу-разломщиков, оставшихся после войны. В землях Разлома было что-то… заражающее. У людей, слишком нахватавших местного облучения, развились необычные способности, экстрасенсорное восприятие, сила, ловкость, регенерация. Или, в случае Тони, отросла парочка стильных чёрно-красных крыльев, возвышавшихся за его плечами, как у какого-то падшего ангела.

Физически мутанты лучше всех годились для борьбы с разломщиками, могли потягаться с ними в силе и способностях, тогда как обычные люди базовой комплектации проигрывали по всем статьям. Так звучала официальная причина, почему Стража Разлома состояла — пресловутая пятилетняя обязаловка! — из призванных мутантов.

Реальная же причина, конечно, была политической. Мутантам не доверяли по-настоящему. А смертность в приграничных стычках была… запредельно высокой.

Но здесь были и просто люди, инженеры оружия и врачи. Большую часть полевого командования составляли чистые люди, каждый день принимавшие антимутагенные препараты.

Препараты, которые ещё не были изобретены, когда мутация Тони начала проявляться. Иногда он задавался вопросом — если бы получилось обратить изменения вспять или остановить до того, как они превратились в несколько дополнительных костей и мускулов под кожей его спины — может, отец не был бы таким холодным и таким требовательным?

A7 оказалась под завязку набита новобранцами, среди которых он разглядел те же физиономии, с которыми трясся в автобусе. Миллионы акров земли вокруг Разлома остались просто покинутым полем боя, обезлюдевшим, отравленным и испорченным. В здравом уме туда никто не совался.

По-настоящему полномасштабных сражений не было с тех пор, как Тони учился в средней школе, и уже тогда он был изгоем. По крайней мере, так гласили отчеты. Направить на Стену.

— Добро пожаловать на тренировку с оружием, курсант Старк, — саркастически сказал кто-то. — Можем ли мы отнять несколько часов вашего драгоценного времени?

— О, я так полагаю, что да, — начал Тони. — Хотите кого-то для демонстрации новинок от Старка? Я имею в виду, в СИ есть специальные люди, которым платят за это, но я могу провести презентацию, если...

— Сядьте, кадет, — оборвал очередной "командир отделения". — Все остальные уже разбились по парам, так что ваш напарник вон там.

Только слепой мог бы спутать детину, сидевшего в углу в одиночестве, с кем-то кроме разломщика. Вокруг него стелилось облако багрового тумана, сгущавшееся у ступней и редевшее к бёдрам. Высокий — выше всех окружающих — и крепко сбитый ублюдок. Густые тёмные волосы заплетены в боевые косицы с серебряными бусинами на концах, заявлявшими его киллерский счёт. Тони прикинул: за сотню собственноручно убитых.

Рядом на столе лежало его оружие, средневекового вида штуковина наподобие косы-с-цепью и тяжёлым шипастым подвесом. Тони украдкой огляделся вокруг: остальные кадеты были вроде него, мутанты. Тогда без вопросов, почему разломщик остался единственный без компании. Тони тяжко вздохнул и направился к верзиле:

— Итак, я не пропустил ничего важного?

У разломщика оказался низкий урчаще-рокочущий голос, неожиданно приятный для слуха, и странноватый акцент. Всё это было легко объяснимо, кроме одного — раньше Тони не слышал о настоящем разломщике, который не был бы военнопленным. Почти все они пожелали умертвить себя и преуспели в своём начинании — затруднительно контролировать заключённых, которые владели своим телом настолько. Этакая психическая клеточная сила. Они могли просто… перестать дышать и всё.

— Безопасность оружия, запрос интенданта, — пророкотал верзила. — Делимся на пары и учимся обращению с ножами. _Ножи._ — он рассмеялся, и все обернулись, чтобы вылупиться, как он нежно похлопал свою древковую хреновину. Примитивную, но весьма устрашающую.

— Ножи. — повторил Тони, чувствуя себя до невозможности тупо. — Какого чёрта я здесь? Моя область проектирование и разработка.

— Ножи не _бесполезны_ , — снизошёл до объяснений разломщик. — Убил моего первого арикса ножом, как только вышел из яслей. — он пристально посмотрел на ближайшую кучку курсантов, которые внезапно очень заинтересовались собственной формой. — Ты получил это инженерное распределение в своих документах? Сделайте большое хранилище для всей вашей бумаги, вы, люди.

— Что? Понятия не имею, не углублялся в бумажки. Видишь ли, я _Тони Старк;_ куда ещё прикажешь меня засунуть, когда я и так в самой заднице?

Разломщик моргнул. Тони коротко залип на огромные серебристые глаза.

— Это должно что-то значить? Теперь ты _курсант._

— О, ну конечно, нам навешивают, что главное — просто держать шлюз закрытым. То есть, я знаю, что _смысл_ не в этом... ну, не только в этом. И ты думаешь, нас затолкали туда, где от нас максимум пользы.

— Гыр-р, — отозвался разломщик. — Ты останешься здесь, пока не будет новых бумаг. С таким же успехом можешь узнать, как защищаться. Посмотрим, сумеешь ты сделать ножом что-нибудь, кроме как порезаться. — он облизнул полные губы, бросив на Тони чуть тревожный прямой взгляд.

— Да без проблем, почему бы и нет. Отбиваться перочинным ножиком от бугая размером вдвое больше меня, что может быть проще? — тут фильтр между мозгами и языком с треском вышибло: — Вы же не едите людей, так?

Разломщик закатил глаза, и по движению сведённых в щепоть пальцев оружие прыгнуло ему в руку.

— Временами. — уронил он. — Что, это заставляет тебя обливаться слезами? Ты солёный, невкусный?

Тони смотрел во все глаза. Каких только баек ни ходило о разломщиках, одна хуже другой, но Тони не обращал на россказни особого внимания, справедливо полагая, что это просто стандартный приём правительства, которой оно всегда пускало в ход во время войны: распространение пропаганды о противнике. Но Иисусе, от сверкания этих серебряных глаз и кромки опасного странного лезвия в голову лезло всякое...

— Что?..

— Я уже съел свой обед, — поделился разломщик. — На сегодня ты в безопасности.

— Ну, это... дохрена утешает, не спорю. — Тони снова оглянулся вокруг и плюхнулся на своё место. — А имя у тебя есть?

— Да, — отозвался разломщик, быстро облизнул зубы и назвался: — Баки.

Тони прыснул:

— В самом деле?

Пальцы этого Баки сжались вокруг древка, рука издавала странное жужжание и пощёлкивание. Сперва Тони принял её за броню, но чем дольше он смотрел на неё, тем больше она казалась ему какой-то частью тела разломщика, механической, но движущейся в совершенном соответствии с волей владельца.

— Достаточно близко. На моём языке это означает _смерть, приходящую из теней._

— Без шуток? Потому что на моём языке это один в один кличка для особенно милого пушистого пёсика. — чёрт, однажды язык доведёт Тони, что его выпрут за Стену.

— И при этом твоё имя _Тони Старк?_ — переспросил Баки, чтобы убедиться. — М-да. Пошли, Закусочка. Пора за работу.

***

Пристроившись в очередь с подносом, полным размятого того, давленого этого и затейливой мешанины разных других штук, и выслушав хор жалоб, Баки мысленно закатил глаза. Люди на самом деле не знали, сколько у них хорошего. Он выбрал несколько пакетиков с пурпурными и красными джемами, которые шли на лепёшки, кусок ненастоящего масла и схватил стакан кофе.

Люди старались не теснить его, особенно в столовой, что было хорошо. Баки не хотел навредить кому-то из них, случайно наступив.

Он обозрел палатку, пытаясь отыскать место, где можно было бы сесть и поесть. Почти все столы были заняты полностью или больше чем наполовину, и когда его взгляд падал куда-то, люди поспешно садились, смыкая ряды против него.

За исключением одной маленькой закусочки, который сидел сам по себе, так энергично тыкая в наладонное устройство, что чёрные крылья подрагивали на спине. Вокруг было пусто, но не затем, чтобы дать место для крыльев, а из-за какого-то отчуждения.

По ту сторону Разлома кто-то, подобный Тони Старку, считался бы удивительным, его бы превозносили и почти _поклонялись_ за эти крылья. Баки подумал, может ли тот их использовать по-настоящему. Никто с такой мутацией не был бы брошен в Разлом обычным солдатом.

— Не против, если я сяду? — обозначил своё намерение Баки, переступая скамейку напротив Тони Старка и не собираясь принимать "нет" за ответ. Сидеть здесь или одному, третьего не дано.

— Флаг тебе в руки. — не глядя, отозвался тот. Он ещё немного покопался в устройстве, почти не обращая внимания на поднос перед собой.

Баки нахмурился:

— Это угроза? — он рылся в своей еде и в инструментах, которые ему дали, чтобы употребить её. Зачерпнул желтого чего-то, плюхнул на лепешку, скатал, отправил всё это в рот и принялся задумчиво пережёвывать, пытаясь определить вкус. Но, как и вся остальная человеческая пища, это было просто... _хорошо._ Он не мог отличить кофе от горячего шоколада, оба продукта были сладкими и содержали запрещенные стимуляторы. Он не объяснил бы разницу между яйцами и сыром, просто и то, и другое было вкусным и жевательным.

Люди не знали, сколько у них хорошего.

— Где? — Тони Старк удивленно поднял глаза. — Нет, просто так говорят. — он отложил свое устройство и сдвинул поднос к середине стола, чтобы сложить руки. — Тебе правда нравится это пойло, а?

— Это _потрясающе,_ — ответил Баки. — Разные вкусы и текстуры. А вот это… — он качнул стаканом в сторону Тони Старка. — _Кофе._ Даже у дораш нет ничего подобного. Неудивительно, что мы вторглись.

Тони Старк фыркнул:

— Конечно, причина не хуже другой. Не дай боже открыть торговое представительство или что-то подобное.

— Дораш не ожидали, что эта область будет _заражена…_ людьми, — добавил Баки. Потребовались десятилетия попыток искоренить заражение, прежде чем кто-либо допустил мысль, что люди могут быть доминирующим видом на планете, что они, хотя и в некоторой степени недоразвиты, тем не менее разумны и работают сообща. Предположение, что у людей есть язык, культура… было ересью.

У Баки была веская причина знать об этом.

— Заражена. Чертовски лестно узнать, как это видится с вашей стороны. — тёмные глаза Тони Старка смерили Баки, задержавшись на левой руке и не упустив почти ничего. — Так что же, это у тебя типа такая антропологическая экспедиция? Ну знаешь, жить среди животных, чтобы лучше понимать, как управлять нами и истреблять?

Баки перелопатил ещё порцию... яиц? ему казалось, что-то взывает к ним — прямо у него во рту.

— Вы бы срубили дерево, если бы могли разговаривать с ним?

— Я лично или люди как раса? Потому что у нас не очень-то хорошо выходит делиться.

— Ты разговариваешь, — указал Баки и принялся перечислять: — у тебя есть имя, у тебя, предположительно, есть клан, который будет скорбеть по тебе, если ты к ним не вернёшься. Мой личный кодекс запрещает обращаться с такими… существами как с _животными._ — его собственный клан изрядно поредел, и превратить его в Изгнанника было так же просто, как поклясться Восемью Мгновеньями Ночи.

Если бы люди оказались тупыми и безмозглыми, какими их изображали, Баки был бы просто счастлив перерезать их всех, все их ульи. Но всё было не так. И когда никто не захотел слушать, его сделали изгоем и отправили жить к людям, если он так их любил.

Что ж, не то чтобы он чувствовал такую любовь. Презрение, замешанное на досаде в большинстве случаев.

Но у него был кофе и _бутерброд с сыром и яйцом._

Что несколько компенсировало.

Тони Старк смотрел на Баки с чем-то, похожим на любопытство в золотисто-карих глазах, его крылья беспокойно двигались и шуршали.

— Окей. Так ты... решил примкнуть к нам, героически выступить против своего народа?

 _«Решение»_ было немного более… солидным определением того, что произошло на самом деле, но звучало определённо лучше.

— Достаточно близко, — заключил Баки. — Вышвырнут как безумец, еретик и предатель. Куда ещё мне было податься?

Тони Старк слегка отпрянул и опустил взгляд:

— О. Ладно, ага, м-м-м... не хотел сыпать соль на рану.

— Сыпать соль... — повторил Баки, несколько раз повернув левую руку туда-сюда, чтобы осмотреть со всех сторон. Всё исцелилось достаточно хорошо и сформировавшееся устройство работало удовлетворительно. Зачем бы ему… — Так это ещё одна… ваша фигура речи?

— Хм? А, ну да. Это значит причинять ненужную боль. Как-то так.

Баки решил, что люди очень странные. Когда боль была _нужной?_ Вот почему дораш изобрели Войну: чтобы дать этому выход. С другой стороны, война не была уникальным открытием. Люди вот тоже справлялись неплохо. Однако, они были способны на большее. И это... крохотное существо напротив, к которому приставили Баки, должно погибнуть при первой встрече с Войной лицом к лицу. Если только Баки что-нибудь не придумает и как можно скорее.

— Позволено мне узнать… — спросил Баки после паузы. Очень личный вопрос, правда. — Ты можешь летать?

— Что, по-твоему, они лишь для того, чтобы я стал ещё красивее? — ухмыльнулся Тони Старк, ненадолго расправив крылья и поймав взгляды от соседних столиков, которые проигнорировал с подкупающей беспечностью. — Да, я могу. У матери чуть не случился сердечный приступ в первый раз. И, наверное, еще с дюжину раз после.

— Это делает тебя _очень красивым,_ — серьёзно подтвердил Баки. — Высшая благодать среди людей, которую зазорно растрачивать на поле битвы. Но если ты способен летать, нам следует подумать о тренировках, чтобы получить максимум преимуществ.

Тони Старк замолчал, снова изучая разломщика.

— Ха. Э-э-э... да, наверное, задумка сто́ящая. В общие тренировки это определённо не включено, поскольку, думается, в этой партии я такой единственный. Ещё есть идеи?

— На деле, ты не единственный, кто умеет летать, — заметил Баки. — Хотя в моих формулярах это описывается как _телеметрический прыжок._

— Телеметрия — как это вообще работает? Посмотреть можно? — он обернулся к выходу из палатки. — Так, нам нужно куда-то пойти.

— Ты планируешь доесть это? — Баки указал на поднос с давно остывшей едой и, не дожидаясь ответа, схватил щедрый кусок тоста с джемом и запихнул в рот. — Пойдём. Они больше со мною не спорят. — он призвал оружие щелчком пальцев, подумав, что что воины высшего уровня скорее каким-то образом его _опасаются._

Это было тупо. Баки некуда было идти, зачем ему вредить людям?

Тони Старк не выказывал возражений, когда Баки приканчивал его порцию, а затем просто поднялся и последовал за ним из палатки.

***

Тони прекрасно знал, когда у его адвокатов закончатся лазейки, чтобы удерживать его как можно дальше от пятилетней тягомотины в Страже Разлома, ему это не понравится. Реальный опыт оправдал ожидания на все сто: переполненные казармы, дрянная кормёжка, бесконечное отупляющее повторение нудных мучительных упражнений и практики.

Но вот это... было вовсе не плохо. Расправлять крылья, парить над редко используемым футбольным полем, отрабатывать падения, вращения и уклонения с Баки — было довольно занятно. Тони всегда любил полёт и летал каждый раз, когда не было риска попасть под прицел папарацци, и что акционеры потом слетят с катушек от этого зрелища, но за несколько недель ежедневных упражнений умения Тони выросли в разы. И как бы Тони ни бесило признавать это, показатели в наземных тренировках тоже заметно улучшились, что придало больше уверенности в собственных силах. Также у него прорезалось острое чутьё, в какой точке пространства _окажется_ противник или вражеское оружие задолго до того, как закончит манёвр.

Собственные способности Баки — своего рода ограниченная телепортация в сочетании с управляемой гравитацией и грозным оружием, прыгающим в руки по мысленному приказу — делали его неотвратимо смертоносным в их учебных сражениях.

В первый раз, когда Баки выскочил у него за спиной, как чёртов клоун из коробки, Тони неловким замахом в повороте едва не перерезал себе горло от неожиданности.

— Нестандартно, — оценил Баки. — А потребление калорий… нет, для моего народа это неэффективный боевой приём. Давай ещё раз. Почувствуй, где я буду, и двигайся.

Когда Баки озвучил эту мантру впервые, Тони только иронически хмыкнул: как, скажите на милость, можно почувствовать, где кто-то _будет?_ Особенно если этот кто-то жульнически _телепортируется,_ а не ходит как все добрые люди? Но потом поймал себя на мысли, что начинает осваиваться. По крайней мере, с Баки. Тот не просто хоп! исчезал в одном месте, чтобы возникнуть в другом; было какое-то предварительное движение, которое (предположил Тони) указывало, в каком направлении и как далеко разломщик переместится, и после некоторой практики Тони начал улавливать эти едва различимые сдвиги и сигналы.

Он продолжал работать над техникой, желая довести реакции до _автоматизма,_ и с каждой попыткой у него получалось всё лучше и лучше. Ну, или почти с каждой. Он кивнул, Баки двинулся...

Тони заложил резкий вираж и хлопнул крыльями для лучшей опоры, держа оружие наготове.

...Баки выпрыгнул, сходу плашмя огрел Тони своей здоровенной косой, и вдруг его глаза распахнулись:

— Закусочка, снижайся, скорее, скорее, скорее!

— Чт… — Тони оглянулся через плечо, машинально пикируя.

Едва он встал на ноги, Баки возник прямо перед ним и припал к земле в агрессивной позе, уставившись вверх.

— Портал, он открывается, — он широко взмахнул косой, указывая на кольцо слабого свечения в небе. Тони запросто мог бы принять это за безобидную дымку, если бы не смотрел так внимательно.

— _Здесь?_ — Тони отчаянно огляделся. — Как? — он сжал своё оружие крепче, но это были всего лишь затуплённые тренировочные клинки, от которых почти не было толка. — Что нам делать?

— Мы отыщем их и мы убьём их, — объявил Баки как нечто само собой разумеющееся. — Не много — миазмов хватит не более, чем на десяток.

Пропустив, что ещё за чёртовы _миазмы_ и какое отношение они имеют к порталу Разлома, Тони позорно взвизгнул:

— _Десяток?_ Против нас _двоих?_ Я в курсе, что ты нечеловечески крут, но я-то подготовлен всего наполовину, о чём, если вдуматься, ты напоминаешь мне ежедневно!

— Не больше десятка, — упрямо повторил Баки. — Вероятно. Пойдем. Кто, если не мы? Поблизости никого, кто мог бы к нам присоединиться. К тому же, наполовину обученный ты, но эту половину обучал _я._ Ты сможешь успешно противостоять не менее чем троим. Помни уроки. Прочувствуй. Дыру легко заделать.

— Прочувствуй, точно. — от волнения крылья Тони затрепетали. — С этим тупым хламом в руках. Конечно, почему бы и нет! Давай, веди нас.

Ворча, Баки вынул из-под туники нож и протянул рукоятью вперёд:

— Ты не держишь своё оружие под рукой, — посетовал он. — Когда-нибудь это станет твоей погибелью, я уверен.

— Мы как бы _за_ Стеной, — пробурчал Тони, засовывая тренировочный клинок в тяжелые ножны. Он забрал нож Баки и для пробы взмахнул пару раз, чтобы почувствовать вес. — Какого чёрта они наловчились открывать портал здесь?

— Мы наводим орудие на планету за тысячи световых лет, стреляя в точку размером с твой ноготь, — отозвался Баки. — Иногда прицел немного сбивается. Это не будет стабильный портал.

— Вообрази моё облегчение! — рявкнул Тони, отставая от разломщика. — Как нам их найти?

Красноватые испарения, обычно окружавшие Баки, сгустились вокруг него облаком.

— Лети — довольно высоко, вне зоны поражения, как если бы думал, что я собираюсь прыгнуть и метнуть в тебя оружие. Даже выше, на всякий случай. Ищи туман, ки. Мы не прячем его, это знак нашего превосходства. Они не увидят бойца, они увидят... птицу. Цыплёнка, если хочешь. Что-то съедобное, не опасное.

Тони сузил глаза и подумал, что будет делать Баки, пока сам он изображает покорителя высот, где его перья точно обледенеют, но _времени_ пререкаться не было.

— Смотри, не убейся, — крикнул он и взлетел, забирая почти отвесно и стараясь двигаться как можно быстрее. Сквозь сырую гряду облаков и ещё выше, пока земля не превратилась в раскинутую под ногами зеленовато-коричневую тряпку, а зубы от холода не начали выбивать дробь. Здесь не было восходящих тёплых потоков, чтобы поддерживать его; оставаться на такой высоте требовало непрерывных усилий. Но он принялся наворачивать неторопливые круги, как заправский охотящийся хищник, высматривая цветные пятна, которые могли бы выдать ему вторженцев.

Отсюда наблюдение за маленьким красным облачком Баки сильно смахивало на компьютерную игру: пятнышко порхало и танцевало по карте, совершая небольшие прыжки и оставляя за собой быстро истаивающие красноватые следы.

А потом...

Завихрения серебристого тумана, перемешанные с мерзким гнилостным жёлтым. Зелёный.

Будто тусклые дымовые шашки, слишком близко друг к другу, чтобы различить их отчётливо. Тем не менее, Тони смог насчитать четыре цвета, и, возможно, один из них — это двое идущих слишком близко друг к другу.

Пятеро, может, шестеро разломщиков.

Тони видел Баки в симуляторах боя, где тот был воплощённым ужасом. Видел также и косицы с десятками бусин. Бесспорно, Баки не сомневался в успехе, но на боевом счету Тони пока числился только тот случайный чокнутый голубь, от которого пришлось отбиваться, и сейчас Тони чувствовал, что совсем немного, самую малость — да до смерти! — напуган.

Что ему делать?

На земле красный вихрь Баки неуклонно приближался к смешанному пятну разломщиков.

Нельзя бросить Баки одного с ними. Неважно, насколько Баки уверен в себе, численный перевес — _вот что главное._ Время стремительно утекало, и что бы Тони ни собрался предпринимать, действовать нужно было сейчас.

Он мог это сделать. Мог. Он был тем, кто стоял между этими пришельцами и людьми, и неважно, что большинство считало его мерзостью. Скрипнув зубами и покрепче перехватив нож, Тони сложил крылья за спиной и камнем полетел вниз.

Это было немногим больше, чем контролируемое падение. Тугой поток встречного воздуха едва не стёсывал кожу с лица, выбивая из глаз слёзы. Он падал всё быстрее и быстрее, пока не почувствовал, что набрал предельную скорость. Он вынырнул сбоку, Баки уже вступил в бой, за росчерками его косы было не уследить взглядом, цепь вилась и хватала противников за конечности, выбивая из равновесия. Тони вырвался из пике, едва не вскрикнув от напряжения в крыльях, и использовал силу инерции, чтобы бросить себя вперед, одновременно ударяя ножом.

Он ожидал столкновения при ударе или хотя бы задержки, но нож Баки рассек противника, будто тёплое масло, и Тони метнулся обратно вверх, уходя от ответных ударов.

Разломщики были огромными, ростом не уступая Баки, а один даже выше. Их ки свивалась вокруг них, призывая оружие и добавляя силы и скорости. У одного из рук и спины без предупреждения пророс частокол скверно выглядящих костяных пик, наводивший на мысль о еже, которому здорово не повезло в жизни.

Баки едва не телепортировался в опасной близости от того, что могло стать смертельным объятием, появившись по другую сторону от шипастого разломщика, упал на колено, тяжело дыша, и снова вскочил. _Потребление калорий,_ вспомнилось Тони, а после завтрака они уже тренировались несколько часов.

Ну, не похоже, чтобы разломщики собирались любезно предоставить время на перекус, не так ли? Тони круто развернулся и, лавируя, снова пронёсся через побоище, на сей раз избрав целью «ежа», хотя и не был уверен, что длины ножа хватит задеть что-нибудь важное сквозь все эти кости.

В этот раз его не ускоряла сила инерции, но зато так было удобнее целиться; обрушившись сверху, он вонзил клинок глубоко между двумя особенно корявыми выростами и тут же выдернул его вбок, но увернулся недостаточно быстро: один из отростков пробороздил его руку. Боль была адская, но, похоже, рваная рана не была глубокой настолько, чтобы мышцы оказались критично повреждены. Недостаточно, чтобы заставить его выронить нож.

Один из разломщиков, орудовавший чем-то вроде массивного двура, внезапно проорал что-то Баки, и Баки крикнул в ответ на том же языке. Тони никогда раньше не слышал речи разломщиков и сейчас решил, что скорее рад пробелу в своих знаниях. Звуки сцеплялись и рвали друг друга, почти как сами противники, резко, опасно и чертовки уродливо.

Баки хлестнул цепью, обмотав и запутав меч противника, рванул на себя, заставив открыться, и распластал почти пополам, вывалив гору дымящихся кишок. Землю усеивали куски тел, под ногами Баки то и дело тошнотворно хрустело и чавкало, и Тони с содроганием подумал, что эти звуки точно будут преследовать его в кошмарах.

Ещё уклонение, новый удар. Баки телепортировался вне досягаемости и выпрыгнул, ужасно крича. «Тони удалось убить второго скорее случайно, чем намеренно», — решил он. Он был залит их едкой, почти приторно пахнущей кровью, липкой и скорее бурой, чем красной.

Последний оставшийся разломщик выхватил Тони в воздухе и швырнул всем телом об землю, вышибив дух. Бесконечное ужасное мгновение Тони только и мог, что беспомощно разевать рот и дёргаться под придавившим его сапогом в попытках откатиться из-под неминуемого удара. Откуда-то сбоку Баки прорычал, словно откусывая слова и выплевывая, клокочуще-лязгающую фразу, закончившуюся чем-то, подозрительно смахивающим на «тонистарк». Разломщик, который удерживал Тони, внезапно отпустил его, пробормотав с изумлением:

— Тонистарк?..

Баки протянул руку в его сторону:

— Иди сюда, Тони, сейчас.

Тони не нужно было повторять дважды. Он вскочил на ноги, встрёпанный и помятый, способный только отчаянно хватать воздух, и, спотыкаясь, со всех ног побежал к Баки. «Когда это, — пронеслось у него в голове истерическое, — разломщик стал вторым именем _безопасности?_ »

— Я держу, — быстро сказал Баки, притягивая его к себе и вжимая в широкую твёрдую грудь. — Не отпускай.

В уши вдавился гулкий глубокий звук, из лёгких снова выжало воздух, как будто Тони плющило прессом, а затем...

...они выпали из воздуха позади разломщика, коса Баки почти вывалилась из его рук, одним махом обезглавив противника. Следом лицом вперёд повалился сам Баки, будто его ноги разом лишились костей.

— Какого!.. — Тони рванулся за ним, не дав рухнуть на землю. — Вот дерьмо, Баки, что… Ты ранен? Они… — он оглядел его, но если тот и истекал кровью, разобрать, где его, где чужая, было нельзя. — Баки?!

Разломщик дышал быстро и неглубоко, под подрагивающими веками несколько раз блеснули белки, но не похоже было, что Баки что-то видел.

— Тони Старк?

— Это я, я здесь, — откликнулся Тони. — Давай, Баки, оставайся со мной. Не засыпай. Только подумай, как тебе будет неловко, если ты приедешь в лагерь у меня на руках.

— Неловко тебе, — невнятно пробормотал Баки. — Ты крохотный. Не унесёшь. — Он дёрнулся, а затем безуспешно попытался собраться. — Ты поведёшь. Я могу идти, но пока не могу одновременно смотреть.

— М-да, хорошенький выбор. О-окей, просто положись на меня. — Тони охнул, когда Баки навалился на подставленное плечо, обхватил его рукой за пояс и развернул их лицом в сторону лагеря.

***

Когда взмокший Тони дотащился с Баки к границе, в лагере у Стены творился локальный армагеддон. Половина отряда топталась снаружи, вооружённая, экипированная и слегка позеленевшая лицом, как будто у поваров в столовой случился особенно неудачный день.

— Что происходит? — поразился Баки при виде всеобщего смятения.

Остальные члены отряда в это время наперегонки пытались облачиться в неудобную броню или совладать с оружием, которым, по мнению Баки, толком не научились пользоваться.

— Рискну предположить, — пыхтя, заметил Тони, — они засекли портал и теперь пытаются защищаться. — он упорно продолжал буксировать Баки, держа курс на палатку командующего.

— Где вы двое шатались? — подскочил один из лейтенантов. — В строй, в строй, это не учения!

— В этом нет необходимости, — ответил Баки и чуть не упал, когда Тони затормозил. — Мы сдержали угрозу.

— Выкосили под ноль, — важно подтвердил Тони и, задрожав крыльями от напряжения, продемонстрировал свободную руку, до запястья покрытую запёкшейся кровью разных цветов. Цвета человека и разломщика.

Офицер всмотрелся, моргнул. Баки почти видел, как тот решает, пропустить ли мимо ушей их отчет, чтобы продолжить суетливое ожидание угрозы. Сегодня не будет битвы, не будет славы этим… _детям._ Если только не был сброшен ещё разведчик, которого Тони пропустил во время своего воздушного наблюдения. В воздухе не было достаточно миазмов для длительного открытия.

— Портал был открыт всего на пол-реля, — сообщил Баки. — Нет непосредственной угрозы.

Открытие портала на сверхдальние расстояния требовало такого количества энергии, что делало всю затею бессмысленной, если только они со своей родной планеты не перемещались сначала в перевалочный мир с тремя солнцами, а оттуда на остатке энергии совершали прыжок в окончательную точку. И надо сказать, большая часть обнаруженных ими планет была в той или иной мере подходящей для жизни и здоровья разломщиков.

— А теперь, если позволите, лейтенант, — вклинился Тони, — мой напарник перетрудился в бою. Ему требуется еда и отдых. — не дожидаясь, пока в начальничьей голове провернутся приржавевшие шестерёнки, он пошатнулся назад, тяжело разворачиваясь и таща Баки за собой.

Чрезмерно надутый офицер больно вцепился Тони в плечо:

— А теперь ты послушай, курсант…

Глухо взревев, мгновенно вскипевший убийственной яростью Баки сбросил чужую руку со своего напарника и толкнул его себе за спину, чтобы защитить маленького человека.

— Ты не будешь трогать этого человека, — прогрохотал он. — Он хорошо сражался и держался превосходно. Снова возложи на него руку и подвергнешь свою жизнь опасности. — Баки тяжело дышал, его слова были пустой угрозой. Он не смог бы противостоять целому лагерю, вздумай они напасть на него, но его сопротивление обошлось бы им дорого.

— Эй, эй, остынь, здоровяк, — Тони осторожно положил руку Баки на локоть. — Уверен, лейтенант не думал причинять вред. — пальцы Тони немного дернулись. — Прошу извинить нас, сэр, я уверен, что вам нужно руководить осмотром местности и разобраться с теми телами, а нам нужно...

— ...съесть что-нибудь, прежде чем я откушу голову этого человечка, — пригрозил Баки. Тони незаметно пихнул его в бок, и они снова двинулись в путь. Недостойный офицер больше не пытался их остановить.

— Ты не хочешь его есть, — внушал Тони по дороге. — Наверняка, он отвратен на вкус.

— Я не хочу его есть, — согласился Баки. _Вероятно,_ это было правдой. Вполне возможно, даже если бы тот был хорош на вкус, Баки не _захотел_ бы его есть. Последствия такого действия были бы… ну, неудобоваримы, мягко говоря. — Блины лучше, — нашёлся он.

Тони рассмеялся слегка принуждённо.

— Готов спорить, на завтрак мы опоздали, но посмотрим, чем можно поживиться этом бедламе.

"Поживлением" им в итоге и пришлось заниматься; на дежурстве скучал только один повар, да и тот после того, как Баки одно за другим проглотил три сырых яйца (прямо в скорлупе), зажмурился, помотал головой, воздел руки и смылся подальше.

— Что? В яичной скорлупе много питательных веществ, — Баки проводил его взглядом. Наряды по кухне обогатили его знанием, что сырые картофелины трудно переваривать в отличие от сырых яиц.

Тони положил немного желтой субстанции — сыра? масла? неважно, какого-то продукта животной лактации — на хлеб и протянул Баки.

— Да, мы не можем переварить скорлупу, — фыркнул он. — Вот, ешь это. Много калорий и углеводов.

— У тебя слабый желудок, — с набитым ртом сообщил ему Баки.

— Это потому что у нас никогда не возникала нужда переваривать всё, на что падает взгляд, — отмахнулся Тони. Он отправился в кладовую, откуда вернулся с трофеем — цилиндрической ёмкостью размером почти с его голову.

— Арахисовое масло, — провозгласил он. — Белок и жир. Большинство людей кладут его на хлеб или что-то такое, но ты можешь просто загребать ложкой, если не можешь больше ждать.

Баки взял ложку и ёмкость. В этой единственной ёмкости содержалось больше физических продуктов питания, чем многим разломщикам доводилось увидеть за всю жизнь. Для людей же это была обыкновенная _банка арахисового масла,_ а не чудо. Баки зачерпнул полную ложку: пахло орехом, солью и маслом. Текстура была однородной, шелковистой, масса вязко таяла на языке, склеивая рот.

Это было _восхитительно._

Баки закрыл глаза и позволил телу впитать питательные вещества, силу. Его ки дымкой взвихрилась вокруг него, сменив цвет на бледно-розовый. Хорошо, подумал он, что у людей не было тумана, что Тони, скорее всего, не понимал, что видит и не знал, как по-идиотски Баки благодарен за ложку _орехового масла._

— Хорошо, — заключил он, начисто облизывая рот изнутри, чтобы собрать остатки.

— Ну, я так и предполагал, что тебе понравится. — Тони выглядел... довольным? Углы его губ были изогнуты вверх.

В графине обнаружились остатки выдохшегося кофе, не совсем остывшего, но определенно уже не горячего. Баки всё равно допил: неплохой стимулятор, даже если и не вершина вкуса. Он слышал, как люди говорили, что кофе _дома_ был намного лучше этой бурды.

— Какая твоя… любимая вещь, для еды? — заинтересовался Баки. У людей были _любимчики._ Одних только разновидностей семян яблони было достаточно, чтобы у людей мог быть любимый сорт _яблок._

— Черника, — Тони немедленно поделился наболевшим. — И чизбургеры. Не то убожество, которое стряпают здесь. У нас когда-нибудь будет увольнительная, и я возьму тебе _настоящий_ бургер.

— У меня... не на что обмениваться. Никаких образцов из другого мира. Портал, ты знаешь, он даже _не ведёт домой,_ больше нет. Я никогда не смогу предоставить тебе что-либо с моей планеты, кроме себя самого и оружия, которое я купил. — Его ки закружилась снова, набирая силу: он хотел, чтобы его раны скорее закрылись. — Ну, разве что это... — и он вытянул ки протуберанцем, завернув Тони в неё, как сделал бы для ребенка от собственной плоти или любимого боевого партнера. Неизвестно, мог ли Тони ощущать это или только видеть. Не было ни тепла, ни ответного чувства ки Тони. Если у него и было что-то подобное, оно не могло или не хотело откликнуться Баки. Но дети до определённого возраста тоже не могли, поэтому Баки действовал так, как если бы Тони был ребёнком: утолил его голод, облегчил боль и восстановил содержание кислорода в крови.

Разломщики были высокоразвитой и _эффективной_ формой жизни.

— Чт... _О!.._ — глаза Тони округлились, когда он опустил взгляд на свою руку, где затягивалась рана. — Это, ну... просто вау. Гораздо дороже чизбургера. Но ты не... Ты не обязан мне ничего возмещать. Такая, знаешь, культурная заморочка. Я просто подумал, что тебе может это понравиться.

— Я уверен, что буду наслаждаться всеми видами досуга, едой и компанией, которые нам предоставят. Если предположить, — добавил он, наблюдая, как офицерский состав в едином порыве штурмует палатку с едой, — что нам вообще что-то достанется, кроме скорой казни.

— Они не собираются казнить нас, — выпалил Тони с абсолютной уверенностью. Он сделал шаг вперед, слегка тесня Баки и распахнув крылья, чтобы сделаться больше.

В итоге никого не казнили. Останки были найдены и изучены, вызвав море препирательств, когда начались поиски крайнего.

— _Они собираются._ — вполголоса проворчал Баки Тони на поспешно устроенном допросе. — Твоё командование полагает, что я послал приглашение через века путешествия, чтобы мои соплеменники прибыли «на ланч»?

— Кто знает, о чём вообще думают эти клоуны? — закатил глаза Тони, который яростно — почти свирепо — отстаивал Баки. Он посмотрел на спорящих офицеров. — Они не могут нас казнить, но я готов спорить, они в рекордно короткое время «повысят» нас, выставив на самую Стену, чтобы убрать с глаз долой.

— Там есть ещё еда, у Стены, да? — Баки откинулся на спинку стула и сел с наглым видом, заложив руки за голову. — Тогда не о чем беспокоиться.

***

Пребывание у Стены было _совсем_ не похоже на тренировочный лагерь. Разумеется, Тони ожидал чего-то подобного; он не был наивен. Он просто не вполне сознавал _масштаб_ разницы.

Учебный лагерь был укомплектован кадровыми военными офицерами и сержантами, не мутировавшими людьми, чьей работой было обеспечивать мутантам базовую подготовку — навыки обращения с различным оружием, сигналы руками, чтобы использовать, когда нет возможности переговариваться, опыт командной работы и прочее. По окончанию курса отряд действовал слаженно, как единый хорошо смазанный механизм, без оглядки на личные разногласия (ни Тони, ни Баки не пользовались популярностью) перед общей целью.

Другое дело Стена... Тут не царил _полный_ хаос, но на одного человека приходилось больше сотни мутантов, а тренировочные отряды уничтожались и переформировывались столько раз, что ни одна группа не просуществовала в неизменном составе дольше месяца. Было не так много партнёров, которые продержались вместе хотя бы полгода.

Их первая битва с наступающими разломщиками произошла на следующий день после прибытия, и, несмотря на прикрытие двух проверенных отрядов, половина группы была потеряна. Если бы не Баки, Тони несколько раз угодил бы в число погибших.

Теперь, несколько месяцев спустя, Тони понимал, что то эпическое сражение было не более чем небольшой стычкой.

Наконец освободившись с дежурства, Тони вернулся в их помещение и упал лицом вниз в свою койку.

— Собираюсь уснуть на неделю, — невнятно пригрозил он в подушку. Подёргал крыльями: пришло время линьки, и они чесались. Шумно хлопнул, устроил небольшой шквал из мелких пуховых перьев, похожий на красно-чёрный снегопад.

— Я могу тайно добыть тебе булочки, — посулил Баки. В отношении еды и Стены существовали строгие правила. Большинство людей самозабвенно плевало на них, но они действительно существовали. — С водой труднее. Тебе придётся пить из-под крана. — он художественно развешивал в одному ему ведомом порядке все свои пистолеты и ножи на крючки, вбитые в грубую штукатурку у слухового оконца. Технически помещение было рассчитано на шестерых солдат, но Баки и Тони занимали его вдвоём. Очевидно, Баки был достаточно устрашающим, чтобы кто-нибудь из новичков осмелился претендовать на свободные койки. Коек осталось всего три, потому что Баки реквизировал одну, чтобы соорудить себе ложе по росту.

Тони простонал: пока Баки не завёл этот разговор, он не чувствовал ни голода, ни жажды. Выразительно вздохнув, приподнялся на локтях и пожаловался:

— Отлично. Пожрать, и отбой. — он сердито посмотрел на своё крыло и потянулся вычесать перо, под которым зудело. — Можешь пнуть сюда мусорное ведро, а?

— Для чего? — удивился Баки. У него уже была маленькая пригоршня пуха Тони, который он тщательно собирал. — Ты ходил к медикам?

Это было ещё одно из тех строгих правил, которые все дружно игнорировали. Медперсонал был сильно перегружен. Если вы не истекали кровью, вы оставляли их в покое. Если вы истекали кровью, иногда вы просили соседа по койке перевязать ваши раны. Медики были настоящими героями здесь, у Стены.

Даже _разломщики_ знали это. Иногда они совершали набеги на техников и палатки снабжения.

— Не-а, я не так уж плох. — Тони осторожно ощупал все свои синяки и порезы, но ни один не отозвался острой болью, указывающей на перелом, или покалыванием, которое бы означало, что он столкнулся с отравленным оружием. — Ты не обязан подбирать за мной, я сам разберусь. Просто выкинь то, что у тебя есть, в мусор, и я подмету остальное, когда смогу соскрести себя с койки.

Баки насупился.

— _Не буду,_ — сказал он, разглаживая смятое волнистое перо. Он уговорил погнутый стержень выпрямиться и отложил перо на верхнее одеяло своей койки. Маленький всполох красного на фоне армейской зелени.

Тони моргнул.

— Ты не... что? Что ты делаешь?

— Сортировка, — объяснил Баки, и, похоже, именно этим он и занимался: раскладывал перья небольшими рядами сначала по цвету, а затем по длине. Он нежно расправлял и соединял порванные опахала и выглаживал их бородки до первозданной гладкости. Когда набрался аккуратный тугой пучок, связал стволы вместе цветной ниткой, сделав крошечный... букетик?

Тони озадаченно поднял голову:

— Нет, правда. Что ты там такое _затеял?_

— _Спасение._ Они такие красивые, такие чудные. Очень приятно пахнут. Я их не выброшу. Они не _мусор._ — Баки быстро сунул пучок в верхнее отделение своего армейского ящика.

Тони захлопнул приоткрывшийся рот.

— Если ты собрался спасать каждое перо, которое я сброшу в следующие четыре года, тебе определённо понадобится хранилище побольше, — отметил он. — Что ты собираешься с ними делать?

Баки заглянул в ящик:

— Пока не решил. Но я не могу позволить тебе выбросить их, они драгоценны. Прекрасны. — он вынул два самых длинных пера из безвольных пальцев Тони и поднял повыше. — _Идеальны._ Каждая бороздка на своём месте.

Одно блестело сигнальным красным цветом, доводившим командование до трясучки, поскольку, бухтели они, Тони летал как живая мишень, а другое было мягко сажево-чёрным, оба около десяти дюймов в длину. Любовно разгладив их, Баки подошел к настенному зеркалу, такому мелкому, что едва отражало лицо целиком, и так удачно повешенному, что Тони приходилось тянуться на цыпочках, чтобы заглянуть в него, а Баки — приседать.

Баки на пробу воткнул одно перо в свою боевую косицу:

— Одобряешь?

Тони не мог отвести взгляд. Его перо пылало в тёмных волосах Баки. Все на Стене знали, что Баки и Тони были партнерами, но это казалось... чем-то большим. Серьёзным. Как будто этим ярким пятном он заявлял права на Баки. Помечал. Он сглотнул и медленно кивнул, не очень понимая, что чувствует.

— Да уж. Ага... я одобряю.

Баки просиял широкой и очень красивой улыбкой:

— Превосходно. — он осторожно отложил перья на крышку ящика и принялся выбирать из волос свои боевые бусины, затем присоединил их к перьям.

У Баки был небольшой церемониал для косиц; он мыл их, когда принимал душ (несмотря на то, что по бокам головы волосы были по-уставному сбриты, предложение отрезать косицы привело его в священную ярость), и носил постоянно, расплетая только раз в несколько месяцев, чтобы добавить новые бусины. Бусины он с великим тщанием изготавливал из оружия побеждённых врагов, а однажды выдернул из бороды противника красный кристалл в форме звезды, который позже занял своё место на очередной косице.

На этот раз он просто распустил волосы, позволив им упасть на плечи красивой тяжёлой волной, которую Тони тайно захотелось потрогать. Гладко расчесал и принялся заплетать снова, вставляя бусины на место, и закрепив перья так, что они на несколько дюймов свешивались у него за ушами.

Баки несколько раз тряхнул головой, удостоверяясь, что перья держатся надёжно.

— Тебе нравится? Я весьма свирепый опасный воин. — он глянул на себя в зеркало и зверски оскалился, явно рисуясь.

— Ага, теперь я знаю, что всё дело в парочке перьев, — поддел его Тони, потому что не знал, что ещё делать с сияющим теплом в груди. — До этого ты был просто раздражающим до смерти воином.

— Величайшие воины моего народа могут обратить в бегство целый боевой отряд одним только своим мрачным угрожающим видом. Вот увидишь. Когда-нибудь я стану великим воином, и люди сложат обо мне хвалебные песни и особый плач о прекрасном почтении, с которым я относился к своему партнёру, Закусочке, который скончался от голода, потому что был слишком ленив, чтобы дойти до столовой.

Тони захохотал:

— Ладно, ладно, — выдохнул он, подняв руку и позволив Баки поставить его на всё ещё ноющие ноги. — Пойдём кормиться, ты, бездонная прорва.

***

— Сегодня ты сорвешь с цепи еще один месяц, — провозгласил Баки. Три с половиной года пребывания на Стене, и каждый месяц обязательный Джарвис присылал письмо, в котором уведомлял Тони о своём величайшем уважении. Помимо прочего, уважение заключалось в коробке домашнего печенья и пирожных от Анны, пакете обжаренных кофейных зёрен и других мелких лакомствах из дома. И Тони мог вычеркнуть ещё месяц адской службы.

Осталось чуть больше года… Пятнадцать месяцев. Шестьдесят одна неделя. Четыреста двадцать семь дней.

— Почти вышел на финишную прямую, — проговорил Тони, вторя мыслям Баки. Он сделал отметку и заглянул в коробку. — Ох, черничные пироги. — Он схватил один и начал, смакуя, понемногу обгрызать его сбоку.

— Это баснословная трата времени, — заявил Баки. — Портал не открывался почти два ваших года. Мы решили, нет смысла поджигать поле. Через несколько веков будут ещё попытки, но не при твоей жизни.

Тони вздохнул и откинулся назад вместе со стулом, поставив его на две ножки и оперевшись плечами о хлипкую стенку их казармы.

— Это политика, — повторил он в который раз. — Принуждение к службе напоминает нам, что мы не совсем люди и не достойны человеческих прав. Мне пришлось доказывать, что компания понесёт непоправимый ущерб, если они не дадут мне наследовать после смерти родителей. Одному богу известно, на кого бы это свалилось. Думаю, на кого-то из итальянских кузенов.

— Не совсем человек, — фыркнул Баки. — Да вы только улучшились. Ну, большинство из вас. Ты, друг мой, шедевр.

Тони закатил глаза, но его перья встопорщились, а затем медленно улеглись, что, как Баки давно выучил, означало, что тот был доволен.

— Да, но люди общеизвестные ксенофобы. Мы не любим _инаковости._ А мы, мути, определенно _иные._

— Дома за твоё общество бы сражались, — вслух подумал Баки. Он говорил это много раз. Не то чтобы это что-то меняло, но иногда было забавно фантазировать на эту тему. О множестве празднеств и балов, устраиваемых в честь редкости, которой был _Тони Старк._ — Богатые и могущественные будут состязаться, чтобы получить дозволение взглянуть на тебя. Самые мягкие одеяла для твоей постели, самые деликатные и внимательные слуги. И тебе, конечно же, никогда не придётся встречаться с кем-то, кого ты не захочешь удостоить своей благосклонностью. — он задавался вопросом, если Тони станет одним из почитаемых, будет ли он расположен тратить своё время на _Баки._ Здесь, по крайней мере, Баки был одним из немногих, кто хотя бы приблизился к пониманию, как чудом был Тони, и тот, разумеется, тяготел к нему. Но когда руки Баки были пусты...

Тони как всегда рассмеялся:

— Всё это ради пары крыльев? Мои одеяла и без того достаточно мягкие.

Это могло быть правдой: в одной из самых первых посылок Джарвис отправил им по одеялу, такому мягкому на ощупь, что оно казалось сотканным из облаков.

— И всё это ради пары крыльев, — кивнул Баки. — Временами я думаю, ты не осознаёшь, насколько ты изумительно _хаотичный._ Крылья… неэффективны. Есть более быстрые способы путешествовать… Не понимаешь, кто ты и чего нам так не хватает. Красоты. Ты же... прекрасный, редкостный и драгоценный и поэтому так много значишь.

Тони так удивился, что позволил своему стулу со грохотом приземлиться на все четыре ножки. Расправил крылья во всю ширь — длины комнаты едва хватило вместить их.

— А что насчёт тебя? Как получилось, что ты ещё не вернулся, чтобы ссорить богатых с могущественными?

— У вас есть эта пышная планета, где достаточно бросить семечко в грязь и еда _вырастет._ Как в вашем мифическом эдемском саду. Я же... ты можешь называть меня _солдатом,_ но я скорее... высококвалифицированный фермер. Возможно, _уничтожитель._ Я не особенный. Меня послали подготовить планету к… использованию. Чтобы выяснить, что пчёлы очень свирепые, очень защищающие и необычайно умные.

— Ну, мы первыми застолбили поляну. — Тони фыркнул. — Но если они сдались, это же хорошо, правда? Слишком много укусов от нас, насекомых. — он скривился.

— Что бы сделали вы? — поинтересовался Баки. — Я не дома, у меня нет доступа к политике или планированию. Если бы вы наткнулись на ос, которые прогнали вас с поля, вы бы сдались? Отправились бы куда-то ещё, оставив ос в покое? Или сожгли бы поле? Если они снова появятся здесь при твоей жизни, это будет означать, что после них не останется ничего. Но, в конце концов, нам не обязательно жить именно здесь. Мы обнаружили десятки планет, пригодных для нашего вида, хотя ничего подобного этому. Здесь великолепно.

— По-вашему, Земля — довольно заманчивый приз, а передышка у нас только потому, что они взялись изобретать более вонючий и убойный спрей от насекомых, — произнёс Тони задумчиво-утвердительно. — Так. Нам нужно поработать над какой-то защитой. Этакий броне-костюм для всего мира.

— Может быть. — сказал Баки. — На самом деле это неважно. Я никогда не покину это место. Ни через шестьдесят одну, ни через тысячу недель.

— Ты скучаешь? По твоему дому?

Баки задумался, что это означало на самом деле. _Дом._

— Я не был в каменных лесах с детства. Я не знаю своих родителей, и они, вероятно, не знают меня. У меня нет ничего своего, кроме оружия. Оно со мной до сих пор, и это хорошо. Я родом из мира, где _индивидуальность_ в почёте, но во мне нет ничего уникального. Как у гидры: отрубите одну голову, на её месте вырастут две. Мы... бесчисленны и бесконечны. Но это тоже не особенно интересно. Ты… ты интересный. Это место интересно. Оно... мой дом.

Тони ещё немного покрасовался с раскинутыми крыльями.

— Ага? Выходит, не так уж страшно застрять на Земле, не так ли?

— Нет, — откликнулся Баки. — Но я буду скучать по _тебе,_ когда ты покинешь это место, Закусочка.

Тони поднял голову, немного нахмурившись:

— Я не имел в виду это. Ты можешь навещать меня. Так поступают друзья, ходят друг к другу в гости.

Баки не закатил глаза: он уже сталкивался с человеческим обыкновением не замечать то, что не касалось их напрямую, но он думал, что Тони знал.

— Ты веришь в это, — предположил он. — Что верхушка когда-либо позволит мне… жить где-либо, кроме как на Стене. Что мне когда-нибудь станут доверять и я смогу свободно ходить среди вас. Как... меньше, чем гражданин, даже меньше, чем мутанты, которых вы так презираете.

Тони открыл рот и закрыл, внезапно встревоженный.

— В твоём контракте говорится о пяти годах, как и в моём, — слабо возразил он.

— Так точно, — согласился Баки. — Иногда мне интересно, сфабрикуют ли они какие-то... обвинения. До бездействия портала я полагал, что они просто позволят мне погибнуть. Благородная смерть в бою при защите народов, которые я полюбил. Это было бы впечатляющее представление. Очень красивое.

— Чёрта с два! — яростно вскинулся Тони. — Этого не случится, ничего из перечисленного. Я позабочусь.

— Тогда расскажи мне о моём будущем, — попросил Баки, откинувшись назад и приготовившись слушать.

В эти дни Стена была укомплектована очень слабо. Всего несколько десятков солдат-мутантов, большая часть расквартирована по другим базам, откуда могла быть вызвана по тревоге в кратчайшие сроки. Несколько офицеров и один _джентльмен._ Несколько человек обслуги, которые удовлетворяли основные потребности, иногда.

— Я не знаю, — признал Тони. — В смысле, что бы ты _хотел_ делать? Продолжать тянуть солдатскую лямку? Освоить новое дело? Жить в праздности? Ты никогда толком не говорил. — тут он скривился, возможно, впервые осознав, почему.

— Я бы хотел улей, — без колебаний сказал Баки. — Своих собственных крошечных маленьких воинов, и сажать им цветы. И собирать потом мёд. Мёд очень вкусный. Или цыплят. Я мог бы держать кур. Они откладывают яйца, я кормлю их. Взаимовыгодное соглашение. — он не хотел никого убивать, хотя не имел ничего против поедания плоти животных: животные были сделаны из пищи, как это ни удивительно, и довольно вкусной притом. Но он не хотел сам выращивать животное для убийства. Пчёлы или куры. Это было бы хорошо. Где-то, где тихо.

— Мне нравится план, — одобрил Тони, — звучит неплохо. Мирно. Ничего экстраординарного, о чём можно было бы волноваться. Вероятно, мы сможем это осуществить. — он решительно кивнул, словно дело было уже в шляпе. — И иногда твой старый друг будет заглядывать на огонёк. Или ты можешь наведываться ко мне.

— А ты... ты будешь управлять своей компанией, — проговорил Баки, вспоминая всё, что мог о планах Тони... — И возиться в своей мастерской. И спать сколько угодно допоздна. — ...и то, что знал о планах других мужчин. Со временем разломщик перестал быть для них опасной диковиной, и он часто слышал их разговоры, а иногда даже сам разговаривал с ними. Конечно, не то чтобы он оброс... друзьями, но и враги его больше не окружали. — Ты найдешь _милую девушку_ и женишься? Это то, что ты сделаешь?

Тони выдохнул длинное задумчивое "пф-ф", но огорчённым не выглядел.

— Или парня, быть может. Но, наверное, кого-то не слишком _милого_ , потому что это я, а милые люди редко готовы выносить меня долго.

— В этой области люди совершенно неэффективны. Нужно двое вас, чтобы произвести одного младенца. — отметил Баки, качая головой. Брак, в его понимании, был контрактом двух людей, заключаемом главным образом для участия в деторождении. С некоторым церемониальным статусом.

— Ты можешь сам по себе сделать ребёнка? — Тони был поражён до крайности.

— Располагая временем, да, подходящим укрытием и пищей, — пояснил Баки. — Это не моё конкретное назначение, и я могу сделать всего одного ребёнка за раз, но должен ли я хотеть этого здесь, в этом мире? Я мог бы произвести, наверное, дюжину или больше. При желании. Дома есть другие, предназначенные для продолжения, способные приносить по три-четыре отпрыска в день. Понимаешь, обычно, если нам нужен преемник, проще получить его от производителя.

— ...в _день?_! — округлив глаза, переспросил Тони неестественно тонким голосом.

— Таким образом, ты приближаешься к пониманию, почему у нас не ценятся особи, выращенные для одной цели, — подытожил Баки.

— Я семимильными шагами приближаюсь к пониманию, почему вы продолжаете перерастать свои миры один за другим и нуждаться в поиске новых и новых мест для питомников, — отрезал Тони. Его глаза сузились. — Как вы при этом управляете генетическим разнообразием?

— Если мне нужна дюжина таких, как я, то никак, — сказал Баки. — Если же я хочу… что-нибудь другое, тогда нужен партнер, который может изменять мою ки, формовать её, формировать. Иногда не удаётся, ребёнок рождается таким же, как родитель. Иногда получается нечто большее. Я не знаю. Я уверен, что этого не допустят. Твои люди не хотят больше таких, как я, тут. Хотят меньше. В идеале — ни одного.

Тони неохотно кивнул и признал:

— Может, и так. Хотя это было бы крутым социальным экспериментом — воспитать разломщика в ценностях человеческой культуры. — его взгляд замер и обратился внутрь, как это обычно бывало, когда он зависал, пытаясь довести мысль до логического завершения. — Ладно, давай по порядку. Вытащить тебя отсюда, организовать улей и несколько кур. — он весело ухмыльнулся. — Возможно, однажды ты встретишь свою милую девушку. Или у разломщиков не бывает секса? Хотя, наверное, для него нет причин.

— Ласк и удовольствий, которыми ты обмениваешься с обслугой лагеря? — Баки кивнул в сторону нескольких временных блоков, в которых жили эти типы. Они были чистыми и дружелюбными и однажды привели Баки внутрь, просто чтобы посмотреть, чем он отличается. — Мы можем… доставлять удовольствие партнёру или другу. Принимать это. Калории не всегда расходуются эффективно.

— Ну, нам здесь не нужно биться за каждую калорию, — сказал Тони. — Так что, вероятно, ты мог бы иметь девушку, если бы захотел. Или парня.

Баки рассмеялся:

— Или закусочку! — он протянул руку и взъерошил волосы Тони: действие, которое было бы очень смелым — возможно, запретным — в его родном мире, но люди поощряли тактильные жесты. От друзей.

Тони в ответ жарко вспыхнул, по щекам и даже по шее разлилась краска, но не отпрянул от прикосновения. Вместо этого он потянулся за коробкой от Джарвиса и устроил целое шоу, просматривая её содержимое.

— По-прежнему никакой соли, — констатировал он разочарованно.

— Что ж, возможно, тебе суждено быть сладким десертом, — сказал Баки. — Обойдёмся без соли.

Тони усмехнулся, его лицо возвращало обычный смуглый цвет.

— Но с ней о-очень вкусно, — поддразнил он.

Баки провел следующие несколько недель, в течение которых пришли ещё две посылки от Джарвиса, пытаясь решить, предлагал ли Тони… именно то, что, как показалось Баки, он предлагал.

Что Баки на самом деле мог получить закусочку.

***

На деле убытие Баки затянулось дольше, чем ожидалось. Тони начал опасаться, что в его отсутствие и без прямого надзора со стороны Старк Индастриз, юристы которой из кожи вон лезли, чтобы ускорить процесс, что-то действительно могло _случиться._

Но наконец он получил долгожданный звонок.

— Он у меня, сэр, и мы в пути.

— Великолепно, Джарвис! Ты лучший. Я буду здесь, чтобы встретить вас. Он в порядке?

— Он очень... высокий, сэр, — доложил Джарвис, — но вполне в порядке. Неудобств почти не было. Я верю, СИ по-настоящему качественно встряхнула военных.

— Так качественно, как они заслужили, — согласился Тони. — В конце концов, мы — единственный военный подрядчик с разломщиком в штате. — В итоге он сумел таки провернуть финт с передачей Баки в свои руки.

Ожидание тянулось одновременно долго и коротко, пока Тони со всем доступным ему терпением скучал в гостиной того, что после недель нудных юридических проволочек стало средних размеров строением на землях Старков в глубине штата.

Ну, средних размеров до того, как Тони — и его команда пышущих энтузиазмом архитекторов — взялись за него. Тони ни в чём не был приверженцем аскетизма.

После здание стало напоминать скорее средних размеров крепость — роскошно-стильную снаружи и хорошо защищённую внутри — словом, прекрасную, но теперь мало кто признал бы в ней скромный фермерский домик.

С одной стороны дома произрастало несколько акров фруктовых деревьев, с другой разместились пчёлы и ульи. Кухонный сад приправ мог потягаться разнообразием со шкафчиками для специй некоторых именитых шеф-поваров, и ещё были куры (и гуси), а также горстка бойких козочек — совершенно необходимых, как уверили Тони.

Что ж, ему пришлось _куда-то_ применить своё нервное предвкушение, пока он дожидался официального освобождения Баки.

Несмотря на то, что они приступили к реализации плана в тот же день после знаменательного разговора, Стража Разлома в самом деле попыталась затянуть увольнение Баки, за незначительные нарушения влепив ему дополнительный месяц здесь, шесть недель там ещё до того, как Тони отправился домой. Когда это случилось в третий раз, Тони накрутил адвокатов СИ, и как раз вовремя. В итоге Баки и так пришлось отслужить почти шесть лишних месяцев.

Ну, это дало Тони время привести дом в порядок. А теперь Баки прибывал _домой,_ и Тони собирался увидеть его снова.

Он не мог поверить, как сильно скучал по разломщику.

Машина подъехала, и Джарвис выпустил Баки на солнечный свет. Будучи в самом деле довольно высоким, разломщик башней возвышался над древним дворецким и отмахнулся от предложения помочь с багажом, перекинув один холщовый рюкзак через плечо и подхватив второй металлической рукой. Оружие уже висело у него за спиной. Лезвие косы было упрятано в кожаный чехол, что не делало его менее опасным на вид.

— Закусочка! — вскричал Баки, как только заметил Тони. — Давай, ты должен сказать мне, что _свободного_ в этом воздухе, что несвободного, в воздухе северных земель?

Боже, Тони забыл тысячу мелких деталей за эти полгода. Долгую минуту он просто наслаждался видом своего партнёра. Экс-партнёра? Он выбросил это из головы. По меньшей мере, друга.

— Этот воздух, — сказал он, шагая по траве, — не несёт с собой ни долгов, ни приказов. — будет ли неловко, если он подойдёт и обнимет Баки? Тони вроде как хотел этого. Правда, ещё сильнее ему хотелось _вскарабкаться на Баки, как на какое-то дерево,_ так что на его инстинкты, скорее всего, не стоило полагаться.

— Пахнет _иначе,_ — принюхавшись, сообщил Баки. — Трава и другие растения, не носки и немытые новобранцы. И ты по-прежнему очень мал, Закусочка. Я было думал, что ты, наверное, использовал первые несколько месяцев этой… свободы, чтобы немножечко подрасти. Но так тоже ладно. Не знаю, нравился бы ты мне так сильно, если бы я не мог перекинуть тебя через плечо, подобно ещё одной сумке, — что он и проделал, приподняв Тони в быстром объятии, больше похожем на стискивание, и перебросил через плечо. — Куда мы несём мои вещи, без приказов и долгов?

Тони задёргался в крепком захвате, полусмеясь-полупротестуя, и сумел извернуться, чтобы увидеть наблюдавшего за ними Джарвиса с приподнятой бровью и тончайшей улыбкой, слегка изогнувшей губы. Тони обличительно ткнул в его сторону пальцем:

— Не смейся!

Он вывернул крылья из-под рук Баки и с усилием хлопнул, оторвав их обоих от земли на добрый фут, прежде чем сдаться.

— Для начала неплохо бы в дом. И для этого тебе придётся спустить меня вниз, иначе с твоим ростом и моими крыльями мы не впишемся в двери.

Тони поставили обратно в траву и несколько раз с одобрением похлопали:

— Отрадно, ты тренировался, хотя уже покинул Стену. Я обнадёжен. Мне сказали, у меня есть… небольшая сумма _выходного пособия_ и бумаги о статусе, которые являются зелёными картами, хотя они совсем не зелёные. И некоторые дополнительные бумаги для повышения до _гражданства,_ если я захочу. И что все эти вещи ты лично приобрёл для меня, и что ты, вероятно, захочешь на них взглянуть.

— Это явное преувеличение, — отмахнулся Тони, открывая дверь, чтобы провести Баки внутрь. — _Лично_ я посоветовал своим юристам вытребовать всё это добро для тебя, и они хорошо потрудились, за что я им и плачу. Но конечно, мы можем проверить твои удостоверения личности и разрешения, а также ту простыню насчёт неущемления прав инвалидов. Наверное, нам стоит купить тебе бумажник или что-то вроде того. И сделать нотариально заверенные копии для сохранности. — Он повернулся в просторной гостиной лицом к Баки и торжественно раскинул руки:

— Добро пожаловать домой!

Баки осмотрел комнату, острым взглядом отмечая небольшие предметы роскоши, полированные морские камни, из которых был выложен пол, ковёр и пустые полки, зеркало в полный рост. Ничего чересчур этакого, но Баки улыбался, всё его лицо озарилось удивлением.

— Это… вся эта комната для меня?

— Хм. То есть да, но, по-правде, лучше сказать «весь дом»? — Тони огляделся. — Видишь, здесь нет даже кровати. Я бы не поселил тебя там, где нет кровати.

— Потому что я, конечно же, не могу спать на полу, — серьёзно кивнул Баки. — Я размякну, Закусочка, и это будет на твоей совести. Больше никаких патрулей, никаких тренировок. Никакого оружия, если только я не пожелаю. Либо мне так сказали. — он спокойно смотрел на Тони, его серебристые глаза раскрывали не больше секретов, чем обычно. — Это то будущее, которое мы придумали вместе?

— Будущее, — согласился Тони, чувствуя, как беспомощная счастливая улыбка сама собой растягивает его щёки от этого _«вместе»._ — Больше ничего такого, если не хочешь.

Баки следовал за Тони по дому, тыкаясь во все комнаты и заглядывая во все шкафы. Тони наполнил их комплектами одежды, сшитой по меркам униформы, которую Баки носил на Стене. Они вместе солдатствовали в казармах, где уединение было чем-то из области невозможного, поэтому Тони не совсем понимал, почему всё изменилось сейчас, когда Баки наткнулся на вещи вроде джинс и футболок, носков, кроссовок и принялся переодеваться на месте, даже не войдя в гардеробную, прежде чем сбросить униформу Стены.

Несмотря на то, что разломщик называл себя обычным всякий раз, когда Тони говорил с ним о его соплеменниках, в действительности Баки был очень красив: литые мускулы торса, рельефные руки, узкая талия. Мощные сильные бедра. Гладкая, едва тронутая загаром кожа.

Тони миллион раз видел Баки голым, пока они торопливо плескались под душем или одевались в их повседневной рутине. Но совсем иначе было наблюдать, как Баки беспечно не спеша раздевается посреди комнаты, время от времени со вкусом потягиваясь, играя скульптурными мускулами. В ушах заворожённого Тони эхом отдались засевшие в памяти звуки, производимые камуфляжем и тактическим снаряжением: грубое хлопанье жёсткого полотна, скрип кожи, острое звяканье металла, и ничего похожего на мягкий шёпот уютной поношенной джинсовой ткани, скользящей по голой коже, или едва слышный шорох мягкой футболки, натягиваемой Баки через голову.

Тони сглотнул внезапно пересохшим горлом и заставил себя отвернуться. Баки в это время скручивался и вытягивался, изучая эластичность ткани и диапазон движений.

— Это... очень приятно, — заключил он. — Не носить броню.

Он водрузил своё оружие на подставку, которую Тони распорядился установить специально для этого. Не в спальне, а рядом с комнатой для тренировок и медитаций, потому что так далеко от Стены уж точно не должно быть внезапных вторжений, чтобы спать в обнимку с оружием.

— А где живёшь ты? — наконец задал вопрос Баки, когда они завершили обзорный тур по дому, но ещё не вышли наружу, чтобы посмотреть на маленькую ферму разломщика. (Тони, со своей стороны, нанял мастера-садовника и нескольких спецов-животноводов для подстраховки на случай, если Баки окажется не силён в земном фермерстве, чтобы животные не пострадали от неумелого обращения.)

— Ну, в разных местах, — с запинкой ответил Тони. По какой-то причине он не ожидал этот вопрос. — Прямо сейчас в основном обретаюсь в Нью-Йорке — м-м-м, это город такой, — добавил он, потому что твёрдые познания Баки в географии явно ограничивались пятидесятимильной полосой вдоль Стены. — Хотя здесь есть комната для гостей, если ты хочешь, чтобы я немного задержался помочь тебе обустроиться.

— На какое-то малое время, если это не… принесёт неудобств, — Баки чуть нахмурился. — Меня нужно будет тренировать — для человеческого общества, если здесь есть соседи. И научить, как бы я продавал еду, которую хочу выращивать и производить. И, конечно, я соскучился по тебе. На Стене без твоей поддержки всё было иначе.

— Я тоже скучал по тебе. Не могу сказать, сколько раз в первые пару месяцев когда что-то случалось, я ловил себя на мысли, что жду твоей реакции или вот-вот услышу один из твоих фирменных саркастичных комментариев. — он улыбнулся. Может, улыбка вышла немного ломкой. — Ты бы поверил, что после пяти лет мытарств на этих пыточных койках было действительно трудно заснуть в приличной постели?

— Мне представляется, что скоро я испробую это сам, — сказал Баки. — И, разнообразия ради, похоже, я полностью умещусь на этой койке, и даже останется место для ещё одного. — он измерил длину кровати, одной из самых широких, какую Тони мог купить, чтобы поместилась в комнату; при росте Баки под семь футов койки в казармах были ему явно малы, но он без жалоб спал на них каждую ночь в течение пяти лет.

Тони подавил внутреннюю дрожь, отчего-то настигавшую его в этой _комнате снова и снова._ Баки не имел в виду ничего такого; это была просто констатация размеров спального места.

— Чёрт, ты мог бы уложить сюда ещё двоих, — пошутил он, — если бы вы все были приятелями.

— Что ж, это был бы переизбыток роскошеств, — невозмутимо отозвался Баки. — _Ещё_ два хороших друга. И, разумеется, ты, Закусочка. — он похлопал подушку, выровнял уголок одеяла. — Меня очень заинтересовала _кухня и кладовая,_ которые ты соорудил для меня. Ты разделишь со мной щедрость нашего урожая и мы действительно будем очень сыты. — он взял Тони за руку (Тони в общем привык к этому: на Стене Баки большую часть времени таскал его за собой за запястье, поскольку считал, что Тони с его короткими ногами недостаточно быстро ходит) но сейчас это ощущалось… как-то иначе, потому что Баки переплёл их пальцы, чтобы повлечь его на кухню.

Мысленно встряхнувшись, Тони изгнал из крыльев мечтательный трепет и приступил к демонстрации кухни. Конечно, меньшей, чем кухня Стражи, поскольку она не предназначалась для одновременного кормления нескольких сот едоков, но несравнимо лучше оснащённой. Вдобавок, Тони до отказа забил холодильник и кладовую всем тем, что, как он знал, нравилось Баки, даже несмотря на то, что разломщик продолжал утверждать, будто невозможно иметь _любимцев._

Баки нагрянул на свою кухню подобно голодной орде: решил откусить бок у яблока, одновременно снимая пробу с трёх видов картофельных чипсов, исследовал по очереди йогурт, сыр _и_ мороженое, открыл существование еды, которая ему действительно не понравилась (паста Веджимайт была признана какой-то разновидностью шутки на любителя, и Баки с сомнением сощурился на неё), прежде чем уселся опустошать фруктовую корзину. Он предлагал Тони кусочки персика, чередуя их с миндалем, настаивая на том, чтобы кормить его, как если бы Тони во время ожидания не пробавлялся зелёными смузи и кофе и сейчас не был Просто Отлично, Спасибо по части еды.

Отчего-то Тони почувствовал умилённое облегчение, увидев, с какой нетерпеливой жадностью Баки ест. Наверное, его осенил призрак его итальянской бабули, не иначе.

— Кухня укомплектована по последнему слову техники, здесь есть все необходимые прибамбасы для приготовления пищи, — подытожил Тони. — А, и несколько поваренных книг. Парочка для начинающих, поскольку ты, помнится, упоминал идеи разломщиков насчёт полноценной еды, и ещё много чего. Не стесняйся экспериментировать и дай знать, если понадобится что-то, чего ещё нет.

— Тебя, — пожал плечами Баки. Он обмакнул дольку персика в йогурт и съел, не сводя взгляда с Тони.

Тони дожидался конца предложения. Больше ничего не предвиделось.

— Меня — что?

— Что-то, — настойчиво повторил Баки. — чего ещё нет. Или, по крайней мере, не останется. Пойми, это наблюдение, не жалоба. Я знаю, что на твоё время большой спрос.

— Ты... хочешь, чтобы я остался?

— Ты удивлён? — Баки откусил твёрдый кончик клубники, предложив Тони оставшуюся часть. — Ты мой друг, мой партнер. Разумеется, я хочу, чтобы ты остался.

— Точно, — хмыкнул Тони. — Да, конечно, просто это было немножко внезапно. Я... я имею в виду, ты не ошибся, меня дёргают все кому не лень, но я могу постараться быть здесь столько, сколько смогу. По большему счёту, можно работать и удалённо, хоть откуда, если есть сеть, так что... — он пожал плечами. — Могу немного переделать гостевую, если собираюсь останавливаться очень часто. — он ухмыльнулся. — И немного проапгрейдить гараж.

— Да, мы будем усердно трудиться и всё будет правильно, чтобы ты мог пребывать здесь так долго, как тебе нравится, в любое время, когда бы ты ни пожелал, — сказал Баки. — И я научусь готовить, а потом буду сидеть подле тебя и смотреть, пока ты работаешь, и кормить. — он сделал большие круглые глаза и захлопал ресницами, глядя на Тони с выражением девочки-тинейджера, внезапно узревшей горячо любимого участника бойз-бэнда в своей спальне, одетого лишь в гитару.

— Э-э... это очень... по-домашнему. Что ты... Хм. Что сейчас происходит?

— Разве я не говорил тебе, что когда мы уволимся, я буду сидеть рядом и обожать тебя, как ты того заслуживаешь? — Баки рассмеялся. — Я знаю много способов поклонения. Какой ты предпочитаешь?

— О, окей, шутка, я понял. Казалось бы, столько времени мы провели вместе, я должен бы освоиться с твоим чувством юмора, но иногда… — Тони покачал головой, слегка улыбаясь и стараясь не думать о том, как сладко тянет внутри от мысли, что Баки действительно бы его обожал.

Баки протянул ему ещё клубнику, и когда Тони принял её и сунул в рот, Баки удержал его руку и перевернул, показывая ладонь. Тони решил, что это хорошая рука: умелая, сильная, и пальцы послушно делали всё, что от них требовалось. Немного порезанная и кое-где в ссадинах, с тёмными следами масла, въевшегося в кожу, которые нельзя было вывести, пока он зависал в мастерской.

— Или я могу поклоняться так, если помнишь, — Баки выдохнул в ладонь тёплый воздух, смешанный с этой красной дымкой, его ки, как он её называл. Дымка впиталась в кожу, расходясь внутри расслабляющим мышцы теплом. Баки растёр большим пальцем внезапно податливую ладонь, а затем наклонился и прижался губами в очень мягком поцелуе.

Вздох удивления замер у Тони где-то на полпути между лёгкими и горлом.

— Я не... вот такого я точно не помню, — сумел прохрипеть он. Он изучал лицо Баки, пытаясь расшифровать это непостижимое выражение.

— На Стене было множество правил, — заговорил Баки, не выпуская руки. — От меня требовали, чтобы я выучил все. Одно из них… было насчёт партнёрства, называемого _братанием._ За это преступление предусматривалось много наказаний. Вы должны доверять своему боевому партнёру всем сердцем, душой и ки, а также своей жизнью. Не поощряется. Так что я этого не сделал.

— Но ты ... хотел, — осторожно предположил Тони. Его сердце внезапно забилось так сильно, что стало больно в груди. Баки продолжал держать его ладонь и слегка поглаживать большим пальцем туда-сюда.

— Вначале я не хотел, — признался Баки. — Из-за правил... правила не для того, чтобы менять их. Но всё изменилось. Люди разные. Ты хаотичный и восхитительный, ругаешь заведённый порядок и хочешь вещей, которые нехороши для тебя. И я подумал, может быть... что если ты, моё прекрасное создание, пожелаешь меня? Я подумал однажды — что для тебя может быть хуже чем я? и с тех пор не мог забыть эту мысль.

Тони насупился:

— Ты не плохой для меня. Ты _удивительный._ Ты научил меня сражаться, чтобы выжить. _Спас_ меня. Что в этом может быть плохого? — он сжал руку, поймав Баки в захват. — Я не думал, что ты вообще можешь хотеть... Но ты... _хочешь._ — и он с изумлением уставился на Баки.

— Может, со временем твои тебя примут, — сказал Баки. — Тебя и других, испорченных нашей ки. Ты будешь… _человеком._ Или достаточно человеком. Но этого не произойдет, если ты выберешь остаться моим партнёром. Ты всегда будешь кем-то... другим.

— О, шёлковый, я _всегда_ был кем-то _другим._ И я лучше буду мути рядом с тобой, чем по-глупому человеком без тебя.

— Ты… самый достойный. Мне бы никогда не позволили даже смотреть на тебя, но здесь я могу говорить с тобой, показать тебе всё. Это потрясающе, и я бесконечно благодарен за оказанную честь. Если тебе... понравилось поклонение, я могу повторять это.

Тони рассмеялся на остатке дыхания:

— Мне понравилось, — протянув руку, погладил Баки по лицу, дотронулся до волос, которые почему-то оказались мягче, чем он ожидал. — Мне очень нравится.

— Я буду счастлив обожать тебя, — сказал ему Баки, прижмурившись глядя сквозь несправедливо густые ресницы, — где и когда пожелаешь. — он прихватил губами нежную кожу на внутренней стороне запястья Тони, кончиком языка прочертил быстро остывающий след по ладони к пальцам и медленно всосал два из них в жаркий рот.

Тони издал низкий стон.

— Ты… О боже. Знаешь, я тоже тебя обожаю. Может быть, в твоём родном мире ты и не особенный, но здесь... _Великолепный._ Прекрасный. Совершенный.

— _Другой,_ — мягко вытолкнув пальцы из влажного плена, подсказал Баки. — И ты единственный увидел во мне всё достойное. Как я мог не возжелать тебя? Для тебя словно не имело значения, что я, кто я и почему я. Ты заботился обо мне как о человеке. Поделился всем, что у тебя было, и многим, чем не смог я. — едва прикасаясь полуоткрытыми губами, обдавая тёплым дыханием, Баки легко проскользил Тони вверх по руке, ткнулся-понюхал носом в шею и принялся длинно, вдумчиво лизать тонкую кожу за ухом.

— Ты тоже поделился со мной, — заметил млеющий Тони. — Ты даже не жаловался, что застрял с недисциплинированным курсантом половинного роста.

— _Закусочка,_ — нежно проурчал Баки, покусывая шею Тони прямо в чувствительном местечке, где она переходила в плечо.

Задыхающийся Тони склонил голову набок, открываясь Баки.

— Мы… Может, нам стоит перебраться в место поудобнее кухни?

— Кухня очень удобная, — возразил Баки. — Прочный устойчивый стол. Хороший свет. _Черника._ — Сдавив одну ягоду между пальцами, выжатым соком нарисовал загогулину на горле партнёра и слизал её.

У Тони вырвался какой-то невнятный звук. Может, хныканье, он бы не поручился. Он обмяк в объятиях Баки, отдаваясь его исследованиям; мелькнула далёкая мысль, что насчёт кроватей можно объяснить позже, и тут же растаяла.

Тони скользнул руками по крутым изгибам грудных мышц Баки — ласка, которую он мог представить себе через сотню разных боевых приемов, свёл ладони на затылке и потянулся, чтобы попробовать шею Баки на вкус, поддразнивая и провоцируя. В следующую секунду его стиснули под бока, стремительно подняли и усадили на стол с ошеломляющей лёгкостью, будто он весил не больше тарелки. Баки вклинился ближе между расставленных бёдер и быстро заговорил на своём родном языке, прорычав очередь грубых резких согласных, а затем нежных долгих шипяще-свистящих, почти певучих.

— Такой идеальный маленький кусочек. — он наклонил голову и прижался лбом ко лбу Тони. Его чуть вытянутые глаза напоминали жидкое серебро больше, чем обычно. — Мой самый заветный бесстрашный лучший друг.

Тони рассмеялся, слегка запыхавшись:

— Ты говоришь странные вещи, но в твоих устах это звучит чертовски мило. — он убрал волосы Баки назад, заправив косицы за уши. — Думаю, я люблю тебя.

Мир мог бы перестать вращаться, Вселенная могла схлопнуться, и Тони бы этого не заметил, такой отчаянной, яростной радостью наполнился взгляд потрясённого Баки.

— Любишь? — Баки весь задрожал, голос сорвался. — Тони...

Он бесконечно долго не давал Тони ответить, сцеловывая звуки вместе с дыханием, как только тот пытался что-то произнести, пока Тони не повис на нём, позволив Баки полностью завладеть своим ртом, трогать языком язык, вгрызаться, сосать и кусать губы.

Это было почти как полёт, или, скорее, головокружительное скольжение, лёгкое и увлекающее. Губы к губам, под пальцами гладкость кожи, подрагивавшей от каждой ласки, твёрдость плотного сильного тела, укрывавшего его мягким теплом — Тони мог бы остаться в этом моменте навечно и быть за это благодарен.

— Баки, — растеряв мысли, выстонал он, притягиваясь к нему и вжимаясь, слепливая их воедино, как два куска податливой глины.

С Тони медленно, дюйм за дюймом, стягивали одежду, и каждый раз Баки останавливался воздать почести новому обнажившемуся кусочку. Хищно урча, исследовал нетерпеливым языком и любопытными пальцами, пока не осталось ни одной нетронутой, неизученной части, и Тони лежал голым и распростертым на столе подобно главному блюду.

Он никогда прежде не чувствовал такого концентрированного внимания любовника, не чувствовал себя таким лелеемым и... ну, обожаемым.

Боже, Баки повторял это много лет, а он всю дорогу думал, что это шутка или преувеличение. Ему никогда не надоест наблюдать за выражением лица Баки, жаждущим и почти благоговейным. Тони провел костяшками пальцев по его щеке:

— Выглядишь, будто хочешь меня поглотить, — поддразнил он. — Я должен передать тебе соль?

— Хочу, — сказал Баки. — И буду. И ты будешь питать меня до последнего облизывания. — он ещё раз припал ко рту Тони, затем чередой влажных посасываний и покусываний двинулся вниз, от плеча через грудь, не забыв оба соска, к животу. Промычал в нежную кожу пониже пупка и отстранился, чтобы посмотреть долгим голодным взглядом, едва касаясь пальцем давно отвердевшего члена, заставляя его подёргиваться.

Тони ахнул, выгибаясь под ускользающим прикосновением, и взмолился:

— Баки! — довольно скоро лежать на крыльях станет неловко, но сейчас они служили удобной опорой, и он мог вглядываться в лицо Баки, и гладить, гладить его по плечам и рукам, везде, куда мог дотянуться.

Баки развёл ноги Тони, склонился, щекотнув упавшими косицами поджавшийся живот, и одним скользко-гладким влажным движением вобрал в рот на полдлины. Его руки легли на бёдра Тони, побуждая подняться в горячий ад и удовлетворить себя в податливом горле Баки.

Поначалу Тони двигался осторожно, чуть приподнимая бёдра, дрожа от усилий сдерживаться. Но Баки плотнее сжал член щеками и губами, приглашающе сглотнул, выдав горлом мягкий воркующий звук, и тогда потерявшийся Тони со стоном толкнулся немного быстрее и глубже. Он обхватил запястья Баки, крепко стиснул, будто от этого зависела его жизнь, и позволил боли отчаянного желания захватить себя, загоняя всё глубже и яростней, стремясь к пику.

Почти ослепнув, оглохнув от наслаждения, он парил на его остром, добела раскаленном краю в течение неизмеримого времени, а затем рухнул, излившись, как поток сквозь шлюзы плотины, хрипло вскрикивая.

— Вот так, мой любимый, — Баки повёл носом по бедру Тони, холодя разгорячённую кожу быстрым дыханьем. — Прекрасен в своём удовольствии так, как я и воображал. Ты даже не представляешь, совсем нет, сколько раз я видел это мысленным взором.

— Может, и представлял, в общих чертах, — тяжело дыша, невнятно пробормотал Тони. Как только дыхание восстановилось, он сел и обвил руками шею Баки. — Теперь моя очередь делать приятно.

Баки дал Тони обернуться вокруг себя этакой крылатой коалой и почти подскакивать в нетерпении на своих бёдрах.

— Я чувствую, мне понравится, — решился он. — Я хочу… смотреть на твои прелестные крылья, трогать перья. Видеть, как ты раскинешь их надо мной.

При одной мысли о руках Баки на его крыльях Тони ахнул от мягко ударившей под дых волны предвкушения.

— Так точно. — согласился он и скомандовал: — Наверх. Спальня. Постель.

— Держись крепче, — шепнул ему Баки, и после краткого мига знакомого сжатия они оказались прямо за дверью спальни. Баки даже не запыхался от усилий. Тем не менее, он шлёпнул Тони, подгоняя в сторону кровати, и неотступно двинулся следом, избавляя от остатков одежды.

— Боже, ты великолепен, — восхитился Тони, наблюдая, как Баки ползет к нему по кровати. Он притянул разломщика к себе для глубокого горячего поцелуя.

Очень скоро Баки оказался опрокинутым на спину, а Тони стоял над ним на коленях, почти оседлав его потрясающие бёдра. Почти — переплетясь пальцами с Тони, Баки удерживал его на расстоянии вытянутых рук, вертикально, выставленным напоказ, словно прекрасную редкую птицу. Пожирая Тони глазами, он мягко покачивал бёдрами, чтобы касаться его кожи, внушительный член лежал между ними.

— А я думаю так о тебе, — проурчал Баки. — Возможно, мы зеркала, отражающие друг друга. Потому я вижу тебя наилучшим, самым совершенным, самым красивым, а ты меня, увы, безнадёжно помешанным… — он запрокинул голову, смеясь над собой и над Тони, и поморщился.

Тони слушал смех Баки и чувствовал, что улыбается. Всё, чего он хотел, — видеть разломщика таким счастливым, таким безмятежным и радостным. Он подвигался взад и вперёд, скользко проезжаясь своим членом по тяжелому члену Баки, расправил крылья как мог широко, затем сложил, накрывая обоих как пологом. Немного красуясь, ага, но Баки восхищался крыльями Тони с первой минуты знакомства.

Баки смотрел на него широко открытыми сияющими глазами. До крыльев Тони дотрагивались и раньше, но редко когда с таким восторженным удивлением, поглаживая перья благоговейными чуткими пальцами. Разломщик вздрагивал от каждого касания перьев к коже, пока не начал бесконтрольно корчиться на кровати, прижимаясь к Тони, тяжело и часто дыша.

Тони ухмыльнулся:

— Крылья действительно заводят тебя, а? — он подумал, как старательно тот собирал перья во время каждой линьки, как перья в боевых косах гладили разломщика по плечам и лицу, и подивился, как мог не понимать его чувства.

Он сомкнул пальцы вокруг члена Баки, легко оглаживая, сверяя карту чувствительных точек. Прервался, чтобы с любопытством слизать с ладони прозрачные капли, и задумчиво покатал на языке странноватый металлический привкус.

Жалобно рыкнув, Баки вжался в его руку:

— Да-а, — прерывисто выдохнул он. — Или нет. Крылья, да, потому что они _твои._ Я бы желал, чтобы ты убрал их. — он замолчал на мгновение и закончил: — Но всё же не надо. Мне они очень нравятся.

Тони фыркнул:

— Я и не собирался. — он продолжал ласкать Баки, скользя рукой всё быстрее и сильнее сжимая пальцы, пока большое тело под ним не начало конвульсивно подрагивать. — Вот оно, близко, ты так прекрасен...

Гримаса наслаждения исказила не совсем человеческое лицо, Баки выгнулся в судороге, без усилий подняв на себе Тони, и, издав один-единственный красивый полустон-полурык, кончил, залив тёплыми струями руку партнёра и окропив свои бёдра.

— О, мой шёлковый, — восхищённо вздохнул Тони, встречаясь с диковатым взглядом Баки. — Ты даже красивее, чем я представлял. — он наклонился, чтобы коснуться его губ в медленном нежном поцелуе.

— Ты… такой красивый — я всегда знал, что ты таким будешь, — отозвался Баки. Он обнял Тони, устроив его у себя на груди, и принялся осторожно исследовать основание хрупких крыльев, где они выходили из плеч. Эти места были чувствительны, кожа часто болела, а пальцы разломщика массировали так бережно и приятно, что Тони хотелось растечься сладкой лужей прямо здесь, распластавшись на Баки.

— Ты... ты останешься здесь, со мной. — Баки сказал это утвердительно, но в голосе сквозила такая смиренная неуверенность и нужда, что сердце Тони сжалось.

— Конечно, — откликнулся Тони. — Да, я останусь с тобой. — он улыбнулся, потеревшись носом об ухо Баки. — Теперь ты весь мой.

— _Закусочка,_ — одобрительно прошептал Баки.

**Author's Note:**

> Заметки лингвиста о языке разломщиков:
> 
> T’ означает принадлежность.  
> Най или Найе означает «маленький», «незначительный».  
> Ста’ак означает питание, которое вы едите, в отличие от Ла’ак, их обычного полевого рациона, который представляет собой сочетание витаминных добавок и концентратов и выглядит как кубики желе.Таким образом, на языке разломщиков T’най Ста’ак (Тони Старк) звучит очень похоже на «моя маленькая закуска».
> 
> Другое примечание: оружие, которое использует Баки, у людей называется кусаригама, «цепной серп».


End file.
